Solus
by BalthierFan6828
Summary: For the good of Dalmasca Basch agrees to marry Ashe, but his heart belongs to someone else. BalthierxBasch. Rated M for cursing and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a little fic I've been considering writing for a month or so now that is very close to my heart. I don't really know how long it will be or how it will end yet, but I usually don't when I start these things. I hope you enjoy my freaky little darlings. Solus is latin for "The Only"**

**Solus**

**Chapter 1: All I Can Give You**

Balthier traced the small icy river of melting snow with a ringed finger as it trickled down the windowpane, watching silently as it dripped from the glass to the street below. The sun had only begun to rise in the East, sending small rays of golden light spilling through the window. He felt a strong hand caress his neck and turned his face toward the warmth of Basch's calloused fingers. He hoped silently that Basch would not speak. That he would let him have this moment of bliss. They were few and far between these days.

"You should get dressed," Basch softened the blow with a soft kiss to the pirate's shoulder.

Balthier rolled away from Basch's touch and sighed, "I suppose you're eager to have breakfast with your wife."

Basch cursed under his breath as he rose from the bed, "Don't do this Balthier, not today."

"Fine."

Basch's expression softened as he watched Balthier slowly begin to dress and he sat down, pulling Balthier into his lap as he did, "I know this is hard lover," he whispered against the pirate's ear, "but you know my marriage to Ashe is a necessity. You know my heart belongs to you."

Balthier let his head fall back against Basch's strong chest, "Do you love her?"

"Goddamnit Balthier stop it!"

Balthier pulled away once again, "I suppose I'll see you at seven then," he grumbled, throwing his shirt on quickly and grabbing his shoes.

Basch frowned, "Fuck I forgot to tell you…"

Balthier crossed his arms, "Tell me what?," he growled.

"I have to go to Archades for a few days, I'll be back before the week is out I promise."

The pirate snorted in anger and turned away, trying his best to blink back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks at any moment, "Do you have to go?"

"Ashe insisted on it."

Ashe. Of course she'd insisted on it, Balthier thought to himself. It wouldn't do for the people to find out that the marriage of their beloved king and queen was a farce, no more than a political ploy. And Basch was all too good at playing the part of loving husband.

"I guess I'll see you when you return." The words sounded hollow as he said them.

"You're upset."

Balthier shook his head, "A king has his duties to consider."

He didn't give Basch time to reply before he walked away without looking back.

"Balthier…" Basch whispered after his love, "This is all I can give you."

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Your highness?"

Basch snapped his gaze up to meet the questioning gaze of an airship attendant, her small outstretched hand clutching nervously the crystal glass of bourbon he'd requested not three minutes before.

"Thank you," he muttered as he took it, his throat suddenly dry as if he'd just returned from the Dalmascian westersand instead of the air conditioned bliss of his private royal airship.

The liquor settled heavy in his stomach, but it coated his mind in a blissful numbness, chasing away the stinging memory of Balthier's tearful gaze just before he's left him earlier that morning.

"I hope the weather stays fair," Basch's numb thoughts were interrupted by the silky voice of his wife, Queen Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca.

He studied her smiling face before reaching out to grasp her soft fingers, "I'm sure it will. Perhaps we will find time to take in a show while we are there. Archades never seems to lack for new entertainment."

Ashe sighed, "I would enjoy that. I'm afraid these political dinners tend to wear my patience thin."

"Lord Larsa would be sad to hear you say such," Basch grumbled, taking another sip of strong liquor, "You know he puts a lot of time and effort into these conferences."

Ashe sighed heavily and shook her head, "I don't mean to sound ungrateful Basch. It is nice to get away at least."

"_For some of us," he thought to himself as he downed the rest of his drink, suddenly the numbness wasn't enough to block a certain pirate's face from his memory._

It wasn't easy for Balthier to stay in the shadows, watching amongst the hundreds of Dalmascians who had gathered at the aerodome to see their fair King and Queen depart the city. It wouldn't have done any good if Basch had seen him. It wouldn't have made a difference, just like it hadn't made a difference all those months ago, when Basch said "I do" and Balthier's soul was crushed beyond repair.

Part of him wanted to call out, beg him not to go, plead that he'd do anything if Basch would just stay. But reality was a bitch, and Balthier knew that all pleading would do is anger Basch, embarrassed him. So he stayed shivering in the shadows, watching the man he loved smile as he kissed his wife gently on the cheek, waving to the hundreds who had gathered to gawk and adore them.


End file.
